


Five Times Kissed

by choriarty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment was contagious, and he laughed as well, until his mouth was preoccupied. Their mouths were mashed together and he was stunned before he was placed back onto the ground. The Qunari roared and went to grab the Inquisitor, who was giggling madly in the background, and Dorian touched his lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend months ago and posted it on my Dorian RP blog. Finally posting this on here so my AO3 page can have some current and less shitty writing.

I. There was a guttural groan as the large beast wobbled. Dorian held his breath until hislungs felt like bursting, and then the Dragon toppled onto its side. Silence fell over the party, and then cheers erupted forth from their raw throats. The Inquisitor screamed for joy and practically tackled Dorian, who could not help but laugh with her as she jumped around before sprinting towards Cassandra.

Then Dorian found himself lifted off the ground with a gasp, and bellowing laughter came from The Iron Bull’s stomach as he was spun like a child. The moment was contagious, and he laughed as well, until his mouth was preoccupied. Their mouths were mashed together and he was stunned before he was placed back onto the ground. The Qunari roared and went to grab the Inquisitor, who was giggling madly in the background, and Dorian touched his lips.

 

II. The sight had been seared into the back of his eyelids. The pride demon backhanding the Bull like he was a small children’s toy, slapped across the room and colliding with the wall like a ragdoll. He had seen red after that, an anguished cry of anger coming from deep within his throat as he put his remaining magic into a deadly explosion. The fire had taken down the remainder of the demon’s armour, and left it open to the Inquisitor’s lightning-fast knives.

He kneeled over the Qunari, his heart unable to decide whether to beat fast or stop beating at all. He cursed and swore like it would bring him back faster, his magic supply burning in his veins from the strain. Dorian pushed himself nonetheless, focused on waking him up more than anything. Stupid, stupid oaf, slow lump, dumb brute of a warrior who could not dodge to save his life. Hate you so much, so much that it hurts, so he pressed his lips against the dark skin of his arm.

There was a bloody cough, followed by a sputter, and Dorian wanted to hit him.

 

III. The Iron Bull was comfortable at the Winter Palace, too comfortable, uncomfortably comfortable. It made Dorian suspicious. Though when he spoke to the great brute, the fact that he talked his ear off about who was fucking who and in which dirty positions blew his suspicions out of the window. No one spoke to Bull, their mouths betraying the disgust in their mask-covered faces when they walked past. It made something tighten dangerously inside of the mage’s chest, and he tried not to think about what it was nor why he felt it.

Everything happened all at once and yet painfully slow. The sneaking and the usual fights with strangers in back alleys reminded Dorian that this was normal for them, and the end of the ball came faster than he expected. All of the guests were in the ballroom listening to the Inquisitor speak, telling some greatly exaggerated story about Adamant and their experience at Redcliffe. Those who were not listening were dancing, the band playing something slow and sweet to end that long night.

The Iron Bull appeared again, offering a hand to Dorian. He furrowed his brow in what must have been an extremely offended expression, as it made the other laugh his loud laugh.

“Ben-Hassrath, remember?” he smiled. “I know you want to dance.”

“Not with you.” It was a lie.

“Then pretend it’s not me.” He knew.

“… I suppose that I could put aside my dislike of you, just for one night.”

“That’s the spirit!”

The Iron Bull took the hand offered to him and kissed the ring on his middle finger. Dorian could feel his warm breath ghost over his knuckles for the next week.

 

IV. Dorian’s chest was tighter than he would have liked it to be. He knew that it would be like this, as it always was, and the Qunari had warned him in the beginning as well. But he had always been a selfish man. Always wanting more than he could have, more than he deserved.

They had had sex twice before the mage backed out. He wanted nothing to do with it any longer. It had been amazing, the best, even. He might have been happy with such an arrangement in another life. But he was not. He was never happy. The memories tugged at his heartstrings when they decided to surface, and Dorian politely declined the next time the Inquisitor asked him to come along on a run to the Western Approach. “Kill some Venatori for me, will you?” he asked, her expression giving away what he knew that she knew.

“Qunari don’t have sex for love,” The Iron Bull has said.

They kissed only once when they were in the thrall of pleasure, and the moment their lips touched Dorian could feel what he had said on the tip of them.

Dorian had always been selfish.

 

V. The party came back singed and bruised in more than one place, their expressions betrayed their fatigue even as they smiled at the welcome back. Josephine was there the second she had heard of the dragon they had slain, asking questions and writing things down to tell the adoring public. Dorian did not want to go down and welcome them if only to avoid the Bull, but the Inquisitor was too close of a friend not to see. He welcomed her back with a smirk and some motherly nagging, which she pointed out to him.

And then the Qunari had pulled him to the side, which was exactly what Dorian had wished to avoid, though his weak heart followed nonetheless. They pulled off to a room on the battlements much more private and intimate than the crowd in the foyer, and Dorian was silent. He waited for The Iron Bull to speak his piece, as the mage had no piece of his own to say.

Bull rubbed the back of his neck in a surprising expression of hesitation for all of his Ben-Hassrath training, and his hand was shoved into a pocket. “So, I know why you backed out.”

Dorian felt a cold grip on his heart. “Do you now?”

“Dorian, I’m not going to attack you. You don’t need to put up your guard.”

“I didn’t notice myself casting a barrier.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

The mage sighed in defeat, his shoulders sagging somewhat. “Alright. What is your point?”

“I understand.”

“Understand what? My obviously misplaced affections towards you?”

“Dorian, they’re not—“

“Oh, yes. They are perfectly natural! It happens all of the time, I suppose! Maidens falling all over your dick!”

“Dorian,”

“As I’ve already said, I don’t want it! I don’t want some ‘stress-relieving arrangement’ with you! In fact, all it does is cause me more stress! You damned—“

“Dorian!”

“What?!”

The Iron Bull made an exasperated growl and shoved his hands at the mage, the contents of it being thrust into his face before he could protest any more than he already had. In his palms was a large tooth, large enough to be a dragon’s, split down the middle with chains attached to each piece.

“This is…”

“Qunari don’t have sex for love,” Bull grunted “And you’ve made it clear that… that’s what you want. We show our love to someone by giving them half of a dragon’s tooth, so that wherever we are, however far away, we’ll always be together.”

The large Qunari had leaned in as he spoke, and Dorian found himself gravitating towards him as well. “Is that what you went out to the Western Approach for?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought that you never initiated these kinds of things.”

“I didn’t,” he replied. “You did. When you made it clear what you wanted.”

“I didn’t think that I was so transparent.”

“Spy, remember?”

Dorian snorted and smiled, earning a smile from the Bull as well. “I’ll show you how we show our love for another in Tevinter.”

“Aw, a knife in the back already?”

“I don’t think that we’re ready for marriage quite yet.”

Dorian shut up the other’s bellowing laughter with a kiss.


End file.
